transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Odio Virus Finale
Transformers 2005 - Monday, November 22, 2004, 9:11 PM ------------------------------------------------------ Istoral Chasm Howling winds shriek down the trench at regular intervals, unimpeded any longer by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, the seemingly bottomless Istoral Trench slices across the old highway like an open gash. There is an unknown glow far, far below in the depths, casting an eerie yellow-orange light over the surroundings. To the west lies the new Glass Abyss, while the maze of crumbling buildings that is the Warrens clog the highway to the east. Contents: Pierce Ladder Apparatus Galvatron Cyclonus Platinum Cassette Junk-a-pult Mirage A muddied Subaru Outback Backhoe Porsche 935 Turbo Police Car Stock Car Cybertronian Semi Rig Backhoe A typical backhoe colored a lime constructicon green. If it weren't for the autobot emblem on one of the wheel hubs, this might be mistaken for a construcitcon. A backhoe is a piece of excavating equipment consisting of a digging bucket on the end of an articulated arm, also called a stick or dipper. A large cab sits right in the middle of the machine and could easily fit the biggest of humans. Pierce Ladder Apparatus follows the infected people for whatever reason the infected people are driving down the road. Chicka bwow, chicka bwow! Spammy goodness, next round, gang! YAY Infectoids! From Junk-a-pult , The Junkions are restless as Broadcast braves himself into the controls of the seige weapon. He begins to follow the Autobots that he has been tracking and finds it amusing. "So this is where we all get messed up." He pushes some buttons and music can be heard inside the chambers of the vehicle as Broadcast moves and prepares for his attacks. His electric guitar is polished and waiting use for later. Mirage drives right behind Durango, the speed his alt mode gives him making sure he keeps up with their leader and the Subaru Outback. Cyclonus has disconnected. Galvatron smirks as he soars up from the pits of the trench, "Just like a demo...Autobot. Always thinking with their feelings. Gets them in trouble. That is why I will always rule over you all. Here, Rodimus. Let me help you. Order up one fried Fire Apparatus." he laughs, "Hear that Inferno? At least I respect you enough, my son, to call your vehicle mode by it's proper name!" He shoots, from his cannon at the behest of Inferno's player. "You don't have a face, so let's just pretend your grill is your FACE! DIE SCUM!" FWHOOMP. Galvatron strikes Pierce Ladder Apparatus with Cannon. Inferno falls to the ground unconscious. From Junk-a-pult , Broadcast gets his freak on. Cybertronian Semi Rig stops at the edge of the chasm, trench, whatever it is. The desc says trench, the name says chasm. Go figure. Rodimus transforms and says, "Autobots, do as Galvatron says. Hold the line!" He even fires off a few pot shots towards Jazz and company. Damn infected loonies. At least Predaking isn't here and infected. That'd be bad, and oddly familiar. He says, "Galvatron, if you've got the way secured, let's do this before anyone else shows up." The tricked out semi-rig seems to leap in the air. The trailer behind it falls away into nothing while the front of the rig folds and forms a torso and arms. The underside of the whole thing forms into a pair of treetrunk like legs. Finally, a head rises up into place. Where a tricked out rig once was, Rodimus Prime stands. Platinum Cassette seems to leap out of Rodimus as the other transforms, with the tapebot doing the same and landing on all four of his black paws. He stays close to his commander, as he feels safest near a larger Autobot. He is, however, ready to defend himself if necessary, and to carry out any orders he may be given. Foxfire transforms from his cassette mode to his fox form. Stock Car keeps on a gunning- though, had he a face in this mode, he'd likely be wincing by now. What, with the sound of the Galvacannon sounding loud and clear. "Roger that, boss!" and, with that said, Smokescreen starts driving parallel to the Istoral chasm, several smoke dispensers along his bumper open up, pouring out a stream of noxious, metal-obscuring gas, forming a neat visual line between those near the chasm (the good guys!) and those not so near (the bad guys!) The arc of power is grace defined, the sleek curvature of energy unchecked sliding a silken, waxing bend of prismatic, crackling air into the surrounding atmosphere. Its wash of light and near delicious color seems to strike all accompanying the bearer of such a malicious, heinous torch, the photons of demonic, Unicronian light sprinkling delightfully upon their wielder's face, illuminating high cheek ridges, the bridge of a scarred nose, the prominent outcropping of chiseled, granite chin, casting into darkness the shaded pits of optics recessed, the heavy shielded brow, the low, clinging construct of the crown of a deadly king. All in the split second it takes to tear reality from its hinges, to remove the proverbial rubber from the road... Rage... Rage against the dying of the light... And the golden hued dagger of the Unicronian spawn, sent forth with a cackle of madness, delivered with the sincere, malicious tones of a blackened, soul deprived father to a hellion son, it courses through the still Cybertronian air, tickling ions with a gentle caress as it lets slip, each passing second finding no solace in the near timeless moment as it surges across the landscape, the light continuing to spread, the touch of illumination dancing with the partner of proximity as it advances, the target predetermined, unaware, ferally awash with anger... Grave men who see with blinding sight... RAGE. Rage against the dying of the light. And finally, in the easy slip of a hand brushing across silk, the simplistic motion of the finality of birth, the emergence of the soul at death... The shackles once thought forever stolid, forever unyielding, falling away like so much deadfall at the waning of the winter's day. The light of devilish divinity, the sword and hammer of Decepticon righteousness wielded by the only blacksmith of treachery capable, finds its mark. Galvatron, your aim is true. Unlike your soul. The blast enters the fire apparatus, shattering it from within, dealing the sickening dull thump of a rotten tooth, a gutted plaything once prized, now uselsss. It rises for a moment, then falls, leaving nothing but a smoking husk of former glory. And you, my father, there on the sad height, Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage... Rage against the dying of the light. Police Car has his scanners going crazy as he aproaches the area where Rodimus has transformed. He follows suit as well though he sets his weapon to stun and takes care to aim at Jazz hoping to stunn him for a rond and give the good guys a chance to slip away. Streetwise flips up as his legs, arms, and head appear he lands on his feet with laser in hand as he scans the area for trouble. Streetwise strikes Porsche 935 Turbo with his Blinded by the Light attack. From Junk-a-pult , Broadcast sets the controls to target Jazz first. Jazz, after all, looks like a worthy target for the strike. Then again, Galvatron is beginning to mess ith Inferno. "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf, sechs, sieben... acht... neun! Zehn! Mein heisser Schrei, 'Feuer Frei!' Bang, bang! Feuer frei!" Broadcast just counted to 10 and then yelled open fire. The Junk-A-Pult releases a huge load of Hootie and The Blowfish albums at Jazz. Broadcast yells over the speaker, "Fick dich. Jazz ist eine Zwitter ." Junk-a-pult swivels towards Jazz and locks on target. Broadcast powers up Junk-a-pult 's weapon array and fires it at Jazz. Galvatron laughs at the destruction, enjoying the quote of poetry. He then soars down into the trench, heading to the entrance of the catacombs. A muddied Subaru Outback learned early on that battles are won by destroying the destroyers, not worrying about the skirmishers before them. Of course, his view of the destroyers and skirmishers is now distorted thanks to Smokescreen...wait...Smokescreen, by nature of being in front of the smoke, is still visible..and still lockable. So he's not much of a destroyer. Tough beans. He'll have to do. Durango hates things, most notably things that are not hate-filled. Therefor Durango wants to shoot things. Smokescreen is the only thing he can see dorth a wamn. Durango's roof draws back inside itself, allowing his rocket array to rise up. He zeroes in on the speeding smoker, and fires one off, aiming for Smokescreen, but away from his touchy, as previously agreed. Wouldn't want to destroy his touchy. A muddied Subaru Outback strikes Stock Car with Right-o Rooftop Rocket Rack. Porsche 935 Turbo is one of those not so near. Probably a bad thing, since Smokescreen's smoke has obscured the road-- forcing him to slow the pace down a little. And yet... Smokescreen probably just saved Jazz from a trip over the side of the canyon, since stunning someone going over a hundred miles an hour is usually a bad thing-- especially when that stunning involves the sensory input of a visual nature, and will impede the Autobot from .. .well... staying on the road. He careens around, and... then there's those albums smacking him. Grrr.... He can do nothing to stop those two. Fortunately, he can stop before he gets to the edge of the canyon now-- and transform. Oh god. Is he wearing a cape? The Porsche explodes into action, becoming Jazz, Autobot hero. The blue and white racing car slowly changed into a robot Yes, a shiny red velvety cape! It looks dark and evil! Mirage cloaks, making it harder for him to targeted Throughout the Istoral chasm the echo of roaring jet engines can be heard as the Technofighter is catching up to his land based brothers. Upon catching up with them the party has already started it seems. Inferno has already gone down and Jazz seems to be the target of choice. Time for this technobot to opens up and gives his fellow enlightened bots some fire support. Lucky for Scattershot he's still above the smoke but that opportunity is not going to last forever. The technofighter locks on to Streetwise whom had the guts to shoot at his emperor. "I always said protectobots were wussies. Prepare for your spot in the hall of scrap." Two ports open on the upper part of the jet revealing a pair of 20mm gatling guns which vomits forth a hail of bullets of the protectobot. Streetwise evades your Twin-Gatling Guns attack. Backhoe sees Inferno breeze by him, without so much as a howdy. He grumbles to himself and finally reaches the group before transforming with a loud thud on his two thick legs. Pipeline pulls out his ionic blaster and takes aim towards Streetwise saying, "Hey, lay off the boss! Join usssss, or parish!" Purple beams of concussive force spit out the barrel of the pussy looking rifle. The backhoe splits and shifts its parts around till it becomes the autobot known as Pipeline. Pipeline strikes Streetwise with ionic shock rifle blast. Mirage gets his hunting rifle ready, but rests one hand on his shoulder-launcher and fires a missile in the direction Rodimus' Autobots are in first. Broadcast has arrived. Mirage gets his hunting rifle ready and uncloaks, but rests one hand on his shoulder-launcher and fires a missile in the direction the Autobots are. *KABOOM!* Durango's rocket strikes home, hitting the ever-sleek Datsun under the rear bumper, sending him flying end over end across the Cybertonian landscape, whereupon he promptly hits the surface with a painful-sounding CRASH. It is the sort of wreck that would undoubtedly mangle the unfortunate terran driver inside, the sort of crash that would render a terran car irrepairable, the sort of crash that's bound to wind up on a trashy FOX special, were it caught on home video. Yet, Smokescreen is no mere terran. For from the wreckage, the tactician stands, battered, yet proud in his robot mode. Back to the chasm, there's little where else to go at the moment. Which is fine: Smokescreen is where he needs to be. Rodimus and Galvatron need time, and Smokescreen is going to give it to them. He's the decoy. But, by damn, he's a GOOD one. "Is that the BEST you can do, Durango? No wonder you chumps haven't taken over the galaxy yet. You'd best leave the villain-ing up to the Decepticons. They're professionals, you know." He raises his rifle to his shoulder, settling his aim on Durango. Surprisingly, he has no qualms on shooting on a fellow Autobot- perhaps because Smokescreen knows him to be infected, perhaps because Smokescreen needs retribution from that first shot, or perhaps because Smokescreen is confident in Cybertonian durability... He pulls the trigger. With a changing of parts and that telltale sound, an otherwise Mundane Stock car converts to the Autobot Smokescreen. Smokescreen strikes A muddied Subaru Outback with Acid Pellet Gun!. "I only want to be with you..." chirps Broadcast as he gets out of the Junkion weapon. The Junkion weapon failed to deliver a promising result. Not very good, at least Broadcast can admit to that. TrustCompany is now the sound of Broadcast's speakers as he moves in on the battlefield. "Rodimus Prime Hot Pants! The Junkions are here to kick some major diseased ass. Yessir, ass kicking is about to begin." He moves out more into the open and instantly transforms into the bullet train. He revs up and tries to use the cattle catcher on Duran Durango. Broadcast yells, "We don't want to leave you, but we gotta! All aboard the Rock'n'Roll Express! Last stop Woodstock!" He lowers his head as his shoulder spikes snap together around his head and the rest of his body snaps together to form a rustic bullet train. Rock'N'Roll Express misses A muddied Subaru Outback with his smash attack. Galvatron climbs the stairs down into the Istoral Trench. Galvatron has left. Rodimus Prime dives down into the trench, confident that his autobots will hold the line. If not, well, the cons have some nice defensives down below. That'll slow them down. He follows Galvatron, wheeeee! Rodimus Prime climbs the stairs down into the Istoral Trench. Rodimus Prime has left. OMG! Galvatron is in my hole! My virginity is gone! And Rodimus follows! Foxfire perks his ears and flicks his tail, almost like a happy dog, at the sound of an all-too-familar voice. "Broadcast!" he chirps happily, then falls silent as he watches Rodimus disappear into the trench. Still without words, he takes a quick glance around the battlefield, and spots a blue-and-white Autobot that he's...unfamilar with. Oh well, he's still the enemy...for now. The fox's optics flash for a second before he fires off his lasers, right at Mirage. Foxfire misses Mirage with his Laser attack. Streetwise smiles as his stun shot stries Jazz knocking out his visuals and keeping him from determining exactly what is going on. He is quickly reminded he is in a firefight as Scattershot launches an attack at him and he just dives out of the way, unfortunately as he stands up he moves right into the shot from Pipeline and gets knocked on his keester. He quickly gets back up and switches the photon pistol back to normal mode. He draws a beede on Scattershot and fires of a couple of rounds. You evade Streetwise's Photon Pistol attack. Starfighter completes it's pass and comes about to face his opponents. A few stray shots from Streetwise remind the technobot to take care of him later. Quickly it seems that Durango is under pressure from both Smokescreen and Broadcast. Yes that one would make a worthy trophy or addition to the cause...naaawwww trophy it is. A lone port opens up on the craft's belly, the torpedo room cycles. A small locking tone confirms the target and Scattershot fires away at the junkion. You strike Rock'N'Roll Express with Photon Torpedoes. A muddied Subaru Outback ...........is in a lot of pain. Smokescreen's attack hit him like a swarm of old ladies hitting you with their purses; only in this reality those old ladies are all Lennox Lewis and their purses contain bricks. Made of steel. Also, the damn pellets took out his two leftside tires. So he transforms...just in time to no longer be in the space he formerly occupide, as Broadcast does the locomotive right through where his trunk used to be. Now he's pissed. He goes running towards the other side..as previously mentioned in an eariler TP, Durango is fairly adept at maneuvering through smoke..so through the smoke he goes..for Smokescreen. His arm cannons are warming up, but a good shot from this distance requires less potency at the payoff. Nevertheless, he fires. Batter up! Durango shifts into his robot mode. Durango strikes Smokescreen with Canberra Cannon :(A Well-Balanced Meal): Setting. Lucky lucky Jazz. He's no longer target of choice, therefore he can arm a missile, and, now that the smoke is... uh.. clearer... he can launch it at those silly uninfected... Oh. Wait. There's Broadcast the annoying. Now there's a target he needs to take care of. "Not worthy." He mutters, triggering the launch, with a dramatic swoosh of the cape. Hah. Hah hah. Now that's a funny thought. He almost likes that one. Not quite though. Jazz misses Rock'N'Roll Express with his Missile of Lov--er. Hate attack. having dodged the fox's lasers, Mirage grabbed the nearest weapon to hand and returns fire. Pipeline hasn't been fired on, that's a good thing. He's still in the fight! He transforms and charges the line, intent on getting past them, or hitting one of them. Foxfire's in the way? Perfect! He growls out, "Foxfire, better move lad, you're not going to like what happens if you don't!" Pipeline falls forward as the large scoop on his back folds down over his head. The multi-jointed tail swings back and locks in place. Backhoe misses Foxfire with his full speed plow attack. Mirage misses Foxfire with its Armor-Piercing Rocket-Dart Hunting Rifle attack. Another day, another battle. Smokescreen stands amidst the rubble, weapons at hand, with the world coming down all around him. By sound alone, it is typical: moans of the fallen, the crunch of metal on metal, explosions, peals of laser fire...were he a more foolish, or more violent 'bot, he could simply close his optics and take in the cacaphony of carnage. Smokescreen has better things to do. He surveys the battlefield, frowning. Outnumbered and outgunned...not a good place to be. Not to mention that their heaviest hitter is Broadside, while they've got to deal with some of the Autobots' best. He's been in worse spots before, though. Smokescreen barks a few orders out over the din of the battlefield: "Foxfire, watch yourself! Mirage still has a penchant for hunting Turbofox! Streetwise! Peg Scattershot with a high-candlelight photon blast- keep him blind! Broadcast, don't get too close!" As for Smokescreen, he has something better to do than to just bark out orders...he settles his gaze on Jazz, shoulder cannons whirring into place. They've just got to break their momentum! Smokescreen strikes Jazz with his Electro Scrambler Rockets! attack. Streetwise transforms back to car mode and charges his air cannon looking to knock Scattershot off course and if he can get really luck maybe even make him crash. The cannon finishes its charging and looses its blast of air toward the Technobot commander. Streetwise folds down as legs, arms and his head merge smoothly into a sleek police car. And then Smokey also gets hit by a laser. *ZORT* "Ow." So the plating and the armor of the bullet train twist and shift as Jazz's weapons miss the Junkion. Broadcast stands at full height and pulls out his electric guitar with a smirk. "So Jazz, are you ready to rumble? Are you ready ..." He hears Smokescreen with the attack on Jazz. "Jazz, I used to love her. But I had to kill..." He tries to swing his guitar at Jazz's head to cause as much damage as possible. Afterall, Broadcast can not do much but run from Scattershot. The winged devil provides too much of a threat. And then, Foxfire, is too weak to hold his own. You evade Police Car 's compressed_air attack. The bullet train twists and snaps around as a loud guitar sound can be heard. The bullet train is transforming into a Junkion rockstar. Foxfire darts out of the way of Mirage's attack, then perk's his ears at another voice. He turns his head and stares at Pipeline, and in a not-so-obvious state of panic the cassette bolts out of the infected Autobot's path, with no intention of becoming infected himself. He snarls and opens his mouth to unleash his flames, which stream right toward the backhoe. It really sucks when you only have two ranged attacks. Foxfire strikes Backhoe with Fire. Broadcast strikes Jazz with A Jackknife To A Swan. Remembering his old lifestyle before the War, and the thrill of the hunt he used to enjoy, Mirage targets the fox again Mirage misses Foxfire with its Armor-Piercing Rocket-Dart Hunting Rifle attack. Mirage nodded as he transformed into his vehicle mode. Now in his alt mode, the blue and white racing car sped towards the Autobot cassette. Durango pulls up short, as Smokescreen is apparently oblivious to his assault. Hate overtakes ration, and he decides that it would be much more fun to destroy someone who gave a hoot about being blown to itsy bitsy pieces. Besides, he had a debt to repay. Scattershot had taken Streetwise off of him earlier..time to turn the tables. Durango turns around, and starts walking calmly...too calmly..perhaps ominously, towards Streetwise, all the while powering up his armcannons. Once within range, Durango stops. Cold. He raises his arms slowly, aiming...locking...firing. Here comes the pain. Durango misses Police Car with his Canberra Cannon :(Heavy on the Starch): Setting attack. Starfighter dodges another one of streetwise's shots which serves to annoy him. The junkion is fleeing towards Jazz. Bah the emperor can take care of him. "What is your obsession with death Streetwise? You call down the thunder, now reap the whirlwind." The starfighter comes about and the two guns located on thw wingtips re-align towards the protectobot. The starfighter executes a strafing run, guns blazing hoping to slice and dice Streetwise. Police Car evades your Disruptors attack. Mmm... chaff. It chafes. And confuses the sensors, to the point where the Meister is just looking a bit... tired and lost. At least until the giant guitar smacks him upside the head and wakes him from whatever daze that was. It didn't really do much damage. Slight dent. Little crack. "You. Are annoying." He tells Broadcast with that hellishly cold look on his face, visor glowing bright. "Garbage." Yeah. and there's that good ol' photon rifle, out and pointing at Broadcast. It's the same one he killed Disposal with, isn't it? Probably. Look. There are some odd stains on it. Fire in the hole. Emperor? Nice. Jazz strikes Broadcast with Photon shot. The damage is very little to what Broadcast can feel or care about. Killing and deactivating the infected is what his gaoal is for today. He tries to take another quick swing of his Kiss replica guitar at Jazz, but pauses as he is able to notice that Mirage is causing problems with Foxfire. He sees where Foxfire is targetting and figures that is a general enough spot to make Mirage ride the train... Quickly, the Junkion does a series of jumps and tries to reinact a Who concert on Mirage. Broadcast strikes Mirage with Detroit Rock City. Mirage falls to the ground unconscious. Durango says, "Mirage's down!" Jazz says, "Break through. We must get down there." Smokescreen hrrms as half of his plan works out...and a further barrage of violence is the result. He even winces as Mirage- his old buddy, Mirage, goes down. Even still, there are still more infected where those came from. There ALWAYS are. Case in point: Pipeline. Smokescreen whips up his rifle and takes aim *KRa-KOOM!* goes the bolt of blue lightning, intended to do nasty, nasty thing to the CivOps officer's circuitry. Scattershot says, "Which one should we get rid of first?" Jazz says, "Smokescreen is the most dangerous." Scattershot says, "Consider him gone." But, even still, Smokescreen runs his smart mouth off. He's good at that. "Scattershot! Are you -REALLY- going to take orders from a ponce like Jazz? You? The baddest-assed Cybertonian this side of Magnaron? I mean, look at him! He's wearing a CAPE!" Roadbuster takes advintige of De-Kall while shes' unconshis. Hey! What's wrong with the cape? It was a gift! Smokescreen strikes Backhoe with Electro Disruptor Rifle. Police Car is doing a defensive driving clinic as both Scattershot and durango both miss. He quickly loads a photon charge and fires it in Durango's direction as he is having no luck hitting Scattershot. Police Car strikes Durango with Photon Blast. Durango says, "Ah'll get 'im from down 'eah. 'tween us we should land 'im past it." Durango, after missing Streetwise gloriously, turns to go back to Smokescreen, who he was at least landing shots on before. He powers up his OUCH OH SON OF A PRIMUS THAT HURT. Wow. Ok. Breath. Check..no energon leaking...ok..not much. Regardless. He has his orders. Streetwise must wait. Walk, don't run. Towards Smokescreen. Guns blazing. Running, shooting, running, shooting. This is the life! Durango strikes Smokescreen with Canberra Cannon :(A Well-Balanced Meal): Setting. Starfighter receives some instructions via radio. "Whatever...At least he's enlightened. Unlike you sissy wannabe barbarians. It's been fun but time is running out and I am afraid that I will have to remove you Smokescreen. Sucked knowing you, always got on my nerves." The craft's nosecone splits open to reveal the main gun which glows an eerie yellow. The glow is pulsing like a heartbeat...faster...faster...A huge blast fires forth from the main gun towards Smokescreen. Smokescreen evades your The Obliterator attack. Smokescreen says, "Hey 'boss? You saved the world yet?" Galvatron says, "WE NEED TIME, IDGIT" And of course, Jazz is in decent shape. No one's been after his pristine aft for a while, so he can almost relax-- except for that look of something that really doesn't belong on his face-- cold, hard hatred. The laser comes out and targets the diversionary tactician, and the trigger is pulled. Hey. Guess Smokey's feeling the love tonight. "Oh my God! I killed Kenny!" Broadcast retracts the batter guitar from Mirage's body and moves over to where Foxfire is. "Alright, Foxfire... Let's see ho we place with dogma. We are in for the fight of our lives!" The speakers now start blasting "Riot On Broad Street," by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones. "Foxfire, I hope that brain of yours has something planned. I can't take them all down." Jazz strikes Smokescreen with laser. Oh and Broadcast pulls out some duct tape to fix the leaks. Broadcast steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... Smokescreen says, "Well, we're working on it!" Foxfire just watches as Mirage goes unconscious, then turns his attention to Broadcast. "Actually," he speaks up, "I do...in a way." Ears lowered, he looks over to Jazz...and slowly begins to approach, but takes care not to get too close. "Jazz," he says firmly, cautiously placing one black paw in front of the other as he makes his way over to him. He winces as Jazz attacks Smokescreen, but doesn't say anything about it; he now stands where he is, not too far, not too close. "That's not the real you." It's unknown whether or not he's willing to attack Jazz if it comes to it--he owes his life to the black-and-white Autobot, after all. A pencil thin beam shoots towards the surface and scatters, like stars in the night as it breaches the ground. The beam splits and rockets up in thousands of different directions, one for each transformer infected with the virus. A glow surrounds cybertron for several minutes as the cure does its job ridding the planet of the taint of the Odio virus. And, with that, Smokescreen comes under a hail of gunfire- his job, really. Durango and Jazz's blasts strike home, sending Smokescreen staggering backwards- which is a good thing, as Scattershot soon carves a trench where Smokescreen USED to be standing. Yeesh. Smokey staggers in the heat of the blast, dropping his rifle- but there's still a battle to be fought! "Get back, Foxfire!" The tactician steps forward, whipping up one arm as a concealed holdout blaster springs into his hand. "He's not the Jazz you knew!" And, just as the beams of light start bursting through...Smokescreen pulls the trigger. Smokescreen strikes Jazz with Low Power Scrambler. Broadcast strikes Foxfire with Chew Toy For Good Doggie Boy. Hot Rod says, "What's going on up top? Did we do it? Is it over?" Telestar says, "Commander..please tell me this cure did not require the sacrifice of the Matrix of Leadership." The weapon falls, as the sudden beam from below catches Jazz-- along with some love from Smokescreen. The special ops agent jerks suddenly, almost falling over, as the purple fades away to the normal blue glow of the visor. And then he really does fall. Onto his knees, almost doubling over. Backhoe grumbles, "No...odio has..." then gets nailed by a thing yellow beam of light from far below cybertron. It literally knocks him on his skidplate and twitches. The pain eventually disappears and a feeling of peace washes over him, like cool energon. "...I...primus...my head hurts." he grates. Starfighter gets hit by the 'cure beam' suddently the virus is purged which leaves the technobot very dazed, confused and feeling like he has a hangover. The starfighter flies erraticly and dives towards the ground. At the last minute the craft pulls up to avoid a total crash. Scattershot transforms in robot mode without putting on the air brakes which sends his robot mode flying and tumbling with the jet mode's momentum. Eventually Scattershot assumes somesort of stable stance with one knee down and both arms stretched to maintain balance. The technobot skids along the floor in a shower of sparks then stops. Scattershot's optics begin glowing more and this time in blue! With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. The backhoe splits and shifts its parts around till it becomes the autobot known as Pipeline. Hot Rod says, "No....I don't think it's come to that..." Jazz says, "R-rodimus...?" Durango lets out a loud roar as Scattershot misses. Seems to be the day for missing. Durango decides that he's had enough of missing..it is time to take things into his own hands. Where things = Smokescreen. Durango lets out a cry as he starts running towards the Autobot biological weapon, and has just lifted off of the ground for what is the beginning of what would be a glorious flying tackle when.....he is hit with the light of Jesus. Or Primus. Pick one. He ends up being suspended in mid-air as the healing power washes over him, reprogramming his neurals to think normally. Unfortunately, they do not reprogram him to speak normally..that is a plague that shall haunt the Autobots forever. Its job done, the power leaves him, and he unceremoniously falls to the ground, where he lies momentarily, gathering his thoughts. Pipeline takes a few moments and patches up Mirage. Foxfire would be holding his breath in shock, if Cybertronians breathed. He ignores Smokescreen entirely, especially as he watches the beam engulf Jazz, who he then rushes over to. "JAZZ!" Durango's optics flicker out..then power back on with their usual dark, glossy blue. Mirage's optics light up, only their original blue as he slowly tries to sit up, asking quietly "What happened? It, it's gone, thank Primus" Pipeline blinks his optics a few times as he stands up feeling his whole arm scorched somewhat from Foxfire's weapon. He looks at the arm and says, "What in the code happened to my..." he stops as it all comes back to him. The barge, Disposal, the take over of Iahex. "....arm?" Now he's confused, but, this isn't the time. His medic nature snaps on and he says, "Autobot's, give me a role call, who's hurt, who's not!" He glances around scanning the ground if anyone's off line still. Rodimus Prime says, "Autobots, gather up our wounded and head back to Iahex. I'll join you there shortly, Prime out." Telestar says, "I'm shutting off all non-standard communications. I will meet you all on the ground." Remaining where he is for now, Jazz simply does not move, merely flinches when someone calls his name, only to find Foxfire... right there. "Primus... li'l fox... don't--" Memories are right there. There's no convenient amnesia to soften the blow. There's nothing but the cold hard truth. And that hangover that someone mentioned? It's not going away. Cybertronian Semi Rig arrives from the Istoral Trench below. Cybertronian Semi Rig has arrived. Foxfire stands right beside Jazz, then winces slightly at peers over to Pipeline, grinning sheepishly. "That'd've been me. Sorry about that." Scattershot looks around to get some sense of where he is...A quick diagnostic indicates the technobot is in pristine shape save for some energon drain and the damage from the 'landing'. "oooowwwwww What the..." Scattershot almost feels like collapsing but Primus knows what would that do to his image! So he just grabs the nearest piece of junk for leverage and slowly pulls himself up hoping the gyros can end up compensating for the 'hangover'. Mirage looks around, his face decievingly expressionless, then he sees the familiar form of an old friend and heads in that direction "Jazz?" Smokescreen just surveys the battlefield, battered and burnt...but not defeated! Or infected! Looks like he's given Rodimus all the time that he needs. "Well, you heard the man, bots...transform, and roll out!" With that said, that's just what Smokey does. Everyone else gets to have the moments of triumph... Broadcast just shakes his head and grabs what parts he can to fix himself up. "Later gang... If you need any lone gunmen again, just look me up in the Yellow Pages." Heck, Broadcast feels he was the most productive here. He saved Foxfire and took down Mirage, by himself. The rockstar knows he's not wanted here so he gets ready to leave. Broadcast steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... Pipeline looks at the arm, and smiles? "It's alright Foxfire, I wasn't myself." He looks over towards Jazz, Scattershot, Durango, and Mirage. "None of us were." he adds. He transforms and rolls out, per Smokescreen's directions. Pipeline falls forward as the large scoop on his back folds down over his head. The multi-jointed tail swings back and locks in place. Foxfire twitches his ears and grins at Pipeline, before looking to Broadcast...and running over to him, now. "Broadcast!" he calls, and slows to a walk, then finally stops, peering up at him. "Thanks," he says, "for savin' me." He offers the Junkion a fang-filled grin. Good thing those fangs weren't used in the battle. Durango is the hangover champ. All that time spent in the Outback, to fit in with the humans one almost had to overenergize. Unfortunately, what he is dealing with now is not overenergization, but rather underenergization. Yeouch. Regardless, he forces himself up. He takes a few moments to reconcile all that had happened, ending with a curious note as to how he'd abandoned his usual sensibilities during battle and ran full-on into the fray...that was something he was not used to. He knows the virus did it, but perhaps it was a lesson he could take with him..he was not as fragile as he had believed beforehand. All this was irrelevant now, however. He turns and looks over the field, spotting Mirage. He walks, not runs, towards Mirage, calling out, "Mirahge! Yeh ahright? Ratheh, will yeh be 'able teh make it back 'ome?" Broadcast nods to Foxfire, "Anytime, friend, anytime." He puts down the Kiss Guitar and says, "Here, get rid of this. This instrument was used to hurt two of my friends... Jazz and Mirage. I need a new guitar." He eyes Jazz quickly now. "And Jazz, I will be burning all my music for you to replace what you lostr.." Autobot Message: 3/18 Posted Author The Odio virus... Mon Nov 22 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rodimus appears in a dark tunnel. Behind him sits a vast lake. Water drips off from metal rustcicles from above as Rodimus speaks, his voice very weary and drained. "Odio is defeated. With your help, Galvatron and I were able to find the cure and destroy the odio virus. Thanks. A large thanks should go to Galvatron, but I know it does not matter at this point. We all did our parts in this, one of our darkest of hours. I shall be returning to Iahex shortly, just as soon as I find my way out of here. Prime out." *blip* Slowly, unsteadily Jazz rises, letting that lovely red thing that Durango brought him fall to the ground. And then there was Mirage-- "I-- yeah, Mirage." Lost for words? Sure. Looking utterly exhausted? Doubleyeah. Unreadable expression other than that? Sure thang. The visor glows a soft blue as he looks around. And he starts making his way towards.. uh. home. Foxfire blinks, looking at the guitar, then at Broadcast. He shrugs and picks up the instrument in his jaws, almost like a dog with a bone. Who knows? Maybe it'll make a nice chew toy. He drags it a few feet, then sets it down and looks over to Jazz. "Y'all right?" he calls over to him. Mirage says, "I'm fine...now" the blue and white Autobot replies in answer to Durango's question, then he moves after Jazz, adding quietly "Want a lift?"" "I'm fine...now" the blue and white Autobot replies in answer to Durango's question, then he moves after Jazz, adding quietly "Want a lift?"" Jazz shakes his head silently, trying to give Foxfire a reassuring smile. But failing miserably. "Th' drive... drive'll do me good." He finally answers Mirage's question. Sinking down and folding up, Jazz becomes a Porsche 935 Turbo. Smokescreen says, "Uh...Rodimus?" Durango trails off after hearing Mirage declare his fitness to move. He just..wanders around the area. Its going to take some time to get over all this..here's a charred rock from a laser..was it his, firing at a friend? Who knows. Now is not the time for angst. Just refle- what's this? Velve...oh. Right. Durango bends down to pick up the tattered garment. He's not sure exactly why he's keeping it. A reminder, perhaps. Could just be a shame to waste material. Who knows. He transforms on the spot, the cape ending up somewhere in subspace. Silently, he begins to follow Jazz back to the base. Mirage stands there, watching the others drive off, not moving for a moment, then trails a distance behind the others, looking at the ground. Foxfire leaves the guitar, planning to grab it later, and bounds over to Mirage and walks along beside him. "So...Mirage, right? You doin' okay?" Porsche 935 Turbo hits the accelerator, driving off like... like... well. You know Go-Speedracer-go? That's pretty slow. Yeah. It seems that ol' Jazz is tryin' to loose people. Might catch up with him eventually. When he runs out of fuel. Or something. Scattershot shakes his head as he remembers the past weeks. He just transforms and takes off...not heading towards Iahex at all but hey...It's not like anyone can follow and make him turn around. Scattershot leaps into the air transforming into his Starfighter mode. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *